<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我的丈夫是16歲的Omega(番外篇） ｛My husband is 16 year old Omega(extra chapter）} by selenelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724120">我的丈夫是16歲的Omega(番外篇） ｛My husband is 16 year old Omega(extra chapter）}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee'>selenelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, My Omega husband, Omega Will Graham, Student Will Graham, Teacher Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter, 作者感恩節爆肝三部曲, 我的Omega丈夫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這是「我的Omega丈夫」在不同的節日會發生的事.<br/>This is the story about My Omega husband in the different festivals.</p><p>Ch 1: Thanksgiving? Sex-giving.<br/>Ch 2: Will在平安夜裏遇見聖誕老人<br/>Will meets Santa Claus in Christmas Eva.<br/>Ch 3: 聖誕節的抱怨<br/>Christmas complaints<br/>Ch 4: 這不是預像中的新年 <br/>This is not the expected New Year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者的話：我是在星期三的夜晚才發現翌日星期四是感恩節,所以決定要寫三篇不同的Hannigram同人文.今次我真是爆肝而寫.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will</span>
  <span class="s2">你向餐館的老闆請假，把感恩節那晚空下來</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">對躺在他的男孩說</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不需要，老闆</span>
  <span class="s1">Scott</span>
  <span class="s2">說過感恩節前後共三日不會營業</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把書放下，更改坐姿由躺改為坐在沙發上</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">你打算那日帶我去那裏？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">原本以為你只有一日空閒的時間，所以打算帶你去高級餐廳吃晚飯</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">但現在有多餘的假期，看來可以好好地安排</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">那你最好安排一下，否則我會很不開心</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">毫不客氣地說</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">我現在有一個辦法令你開心</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">從沙發離開，他把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">扛在肩上</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">這種突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">一手拍在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的臀部上</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">別亂動，否則我會令你明天無法下床</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">雖然明天開始便是學校感恩節假期，但</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">可不想整天待在床上</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抱到床上，親吻著他的頸後腺體</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">咬痕的加深，印證著二人之間的愛情</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">身上的衣服一件一件地脫下來，露出了纖瘦的身體</span>
  <span class="s1">.Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">也把自己的衣服脫下來，為</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">進行令他開心的「床上活動」</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">伏在床上，</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">從後進入</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的體內</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的穴道包含住</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的分身，那灼熱的，粗壯的</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">抽插著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">使他的下半身也站起來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">在撞開</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的生殖腔</span>
  <span class="s1">,”</span>
  <span class="s2">真想操到你懷孕</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">把你牢固在屋裏</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這樣的話其他</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">就不會看見你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hanniba</span>
  <span class="s2">在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的耳邊細說</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal~.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">能從</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">身上感受到濃濃的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">醋意和愛意</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他也在這一刻投降了</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">射出了白色液體</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">而</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">也差不多是時候</span>
  <span class="s1">. ”Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">家裏已經用光了安全套</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">雙眼睜大</span>
  <span class="s1">,”</span>
  <span class="s2">那快點拔出來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不要射在裏面</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">不行，已經成結了</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有可能拔出來</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">緊緊壓在身下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不會讓他成功掙扎離開</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">感受到生殖腔被灌入濃濃的</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">溫暖的液體</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">萬一真是懷孕那怎麼辦</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那就大著肚上學去</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">這會引來奇異的目光</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">你是</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega,</span>
  <span class="s2">別人會理解</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">但有些人不會</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那就留在家中</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">就算有狗兒，我也會覺得寂寞</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那我會辭掉工作</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">留在家中陪著你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有再反駁</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">而是靜下來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">我永遠不可能離開你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">依舊沒有出聲</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看見了</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的耳朵和後頸都通紅</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他知道</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">也在回應著他的愛意</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">深夜時分</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">已睡著</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">緩緩睜開眼睛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">極度細聲說</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">我也永遠不可能離開你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">他隨後蓋上眼睛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">回到夢鄉</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">完美錯過了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的深情表白</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">第二天早上，</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">未能下到床</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">看來不管</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">是否掙扎</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">結果也是一樣</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">拿著早餐盤子來到臥床</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他看得出</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">十分疲倦</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他把早餐放在床頭櫃上，坐在床邊把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">輕輕拍醒</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">我作了早餐</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">我需要回校處理一點校務工作</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">之後我才回來</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">嗯！再見</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">無力地舉起手</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">向</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">揮手以作再見</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">離開臥室前回望躺在床上的少年</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">昨晚在他的身上留下不少的印記</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">希望他醒後不會因此而發怒</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">駕車到了學校</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">老師與學生放感恩節假期不同</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">所以他們能趁學生不在時</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">好好開校務會議討論各類事項</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">感恩節假期後至聖誕節假期前的特別課堂安排</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">就這樣決定</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">請各位老師不要與學生一樣過分心散</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">要留意他們的學習情況</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">如果沒有其他問題的話就散會</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">作為校長的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alana</span>
  <span class="s2">向老師們確認假期後的課程安排</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">會議結束後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">老師們都紛紛分享自己的感恩節安排</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">大多數都是回老家與家人渡過</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Dr.Lecter,</span>
  <span class="s2">你的感恩節有何安排？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">一名</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">的老師向</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">問</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">原本只打算和我的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">去餐廳食晚飯而已</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">但之後情況有變</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我必須要好好計劃</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">老師們各自散去</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">回家途中</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在超市打算購買家中已無存貨的安全套</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他選了一盒，但隨即放回貨架上</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">昨晚令</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">懷孕的想法似乎不錯</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">隨即離開超市</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從床上醒來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他能從腰部感到痛楚</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">那個色</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">不禁抱怨起</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">看見放在床頭櫃上的早餐</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">豐盛的早餐包含了炒蛋</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">脆煎香腸</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">香烤蕃茄</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">炒蘑菇</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">烘吐司和鮮奶</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">另外還有一個小杯子盛著</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">特別為</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">準備的綜合維生素</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">那個色</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">重複道</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但這次不是抱怨</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">用過早餐後</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在浴室中泡浴</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">熱水和浴鹽能好好消除昨晚的疲倦感</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他開始計劃著今日要做的事</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從浴室離開後，便打掃臥室</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">原本紅酒色的大床床單更換成深灰</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will</span>
  <span class="s2">也檢查了床褥</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有因昨晚的事情而弄糟</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">隨後又打掃了廚房和浴室</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">確保一切整潔</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">終於開始了學校給的假期功課</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">雖然功課只有一份</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但完全考驗學生個人能力</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">從尋找資料</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">研究所得數據</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">最後再以此分析</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">再用自己的表達方式描述出來</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">對這些形式的功課不反感</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">反而覺得有趣</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">自從</span>
  <span class="s1">Dr.Bloom</span>
  <span class="s2">擔任校長後</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">校內功課大減但質素提升</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">由此可見</span>
  <span class="s1">Dr.Bloom</span>
  <span class="s2">是一名為學生著想的校長</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">中午的時候</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">已經完成了功課的一半進度</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他決定趁</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不在的時候</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">偷偷地出去吃他久不進食的垃圾快餐</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在前往快餐店途中</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看見一間母嬰用品店</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">回想起昨晚</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">對他懷上孩子的渴望</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的聲音是那麼真誠</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">看著櫥窗內的嬰兒公仔</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他身上穿著可愛的粉色連身衣</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">彷彿著了迷</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">直到有客人從店內走出來，這才令回神</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">現在可不是沉淪於嬰兒的時候</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他必須起碼要完全高中學業才行</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他決定待</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">回家後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">向他討顆事後避孕藥</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">到了家</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從書房中出來迎接他</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">聞了一聞</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">身上的氣味</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">一如概往的櫻桃和櫻花是主調的氣味</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">以往有點悲傷眼淚的味道已被自身的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">氣味代替</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">是那麼好聞</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那麼完美</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">不</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">有點不完美</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">氣味中有一點用劣質食用油油炸雞肉的氣味</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">還有用非新鮮薯仔的油膩氣味</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">知道</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">去了哪裏和做了甚麼</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他瞬間黑起臉</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他不喜歡</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">吃那些垃圾食物</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這對他的身體不太好</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的臉色中察覺</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">知道他外出過吃炸雞</span>
  <span class="s1">. ”Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">你聽我的解釋</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">我只是外出的時候經過炸雞店</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有進入吃炸雞</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">決定撒了一個大話</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">那你中午吃過甚麼？</span>
  <span class="s1">”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">好奇</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的謊話能撒得多大</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這個</span>
  <span class="s1">...” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">忘記了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">嗅覺有多敏銳</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他絕對發現這個謊話</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">逼到玄關內的裝修桌上</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">你知道說謊的孩子會受到懲罰嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">再次經歷與昨晚相同的事</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">唯一不同的是地點不再是臥室</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的懷中醒來</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他發現所在的地方不是在家裏後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">立即坐起來</span>
  <span class="s1">.Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">察覺了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的醒來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">把他拉回懷中</span>
  <span class="s1">. ”</span>
  <span class="s2">這裏是五星級酒店的豪華套房</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我們會在這裏渡過感恩節的數天假期</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">你甚麼時候帶我入住這裡？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">當你昏睡過去的時候</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">這就是你的感恩節安排？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">放心吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我會盡我能力讓你感到開心</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把手由放在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的背後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">下移至</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的臀部</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這可不是我期待的感恩節活動</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的強烈抗議未能扭轉將會發生的事</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">我警告你</span>
  <span class="s1">...</span>
  <span class="s2">總有一天我會反攻</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的宣言而捧腹大笑</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
  <span class="s2">好</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我很期待那一日的到來</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">就是這樣</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在這感恩節假期裏</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有一日是能夠離開酒店的房間</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">驗孕棒上顯示懷孕的紅線遲遲不出現</span>
  <span class="s1">. ”Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">再去驗多次</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">拿出多一枝驗孕棒</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">這已經是第</span>
  <span class="s1">10</span>
  <span class="s2">日</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">第</span>
  <span class="s1">12</span>
  <span class="s2">枝驗孕棒</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">如果我真是懷孕的話</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一早便能驗出來</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">真是覺得走運</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">酒店那幾天的性愛在沒有任何的安全措施下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">依然沒有意外地懷上</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你的身體明明很健康</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">每次我都確保你的生殖腔都灌滿了</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">很不解</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">難道感恩節那幾天恰好是</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的安全期</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">看見了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的臉上流露出失落的表情</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">坐回在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的身旁並拉一拉他的西裝手袖</span>
  <span class="s1">. ”</span>
  <span class="s2">下次在我的發情期時</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">再試試看吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的失落表情已經被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">成功換下</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>主篇ch 5就快出.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Will在平安夜裏遇見聖誕老人  Will meets Santa Claus in Christmas Eva.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will在平安夜裏向Hannibal討禮物,這令Hannibal想起第一次在美國渡過平安夜時,他也在狩獵.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我想要PS5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把一隻隻的紅襪子掛在壁爐上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">為這個家增加大量的聖誕裝飾</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">我想要</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">作為聖誕禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">突然的要求差點令</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">手中的茶倒瀉</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的聖誕願望感到吃驚</span>
  <span class="s1">.PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">對年輕人來說是近期熱門的電子產品</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">雖然</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">也是年輕人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的理解令他不認為</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">有興趣</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你不知道甚麼是</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我不是那麼不緊貼潮流</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">是那部新出的電子遊戲機</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">對嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">所以我能要嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will ,</span>
  <span class="s2">你確定你想要</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">嗎？我還認為你對電子遊戲沒有太大的興趣</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">的確沒有</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但是我聽學校的同學說如果另一半願意買</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">給自己便是真愛的證明</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那是誰說？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">一班男同學</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">還有</span>
  <span class="s1">Matthew Brown.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我不認為這便是真愛的證明</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他們只是隨便說說看</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">為這世代的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">感到失望</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他們毫無鬥志</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">只是貪玩的一代</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">然後</span>
  <span class="s1">Matthew</span>
  <span class="s2">拿了一盒</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">到學校</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在走廊當著其他同學面前送給我</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">再次差點令</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">手中的茶倒瀉</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你收下了嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我跟他說我不感興趣</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">但他解釋會送</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">給男性</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">才是好</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will, </span>
  <span class="s2">你真的沒有收下嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">現在開始擔心</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Matthew </span>
  <span class="s2">誘拐成功</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我說過沒有！之後</span>
  <span class="s1">Dr.Bloom</span>
  <span class="s2">來到走廊把</span>
  <span class="s1">Matthew </span>
  <span class="s2">的</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">沒收</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">終於鬆一口氣</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will</span>
  <span class="s2">最終沒有收下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但他也無法否認</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">的威力</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">就算</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">的興趣不大</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但只要</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不買</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">給</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">便能讓</span>
  <span class="s1">Matthew</span>
  <span class="s2">有籍口指責</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不是一個願意寵愛</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha,</span>
  <span class="s2">把他捏塑成一個不合格的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">拿起電話</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">致電給一個他相熟的電子產品店店主</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">聽到</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的交談內容</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">是訂購一部</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">掛斷了電話</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Will, </span>
  <span class="s2">你的</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">明天會到</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Great!Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">今年你是一個稱職的聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">很開心地把壁爐裝飾完畢</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對於</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">稱呼自己是聖誕老人有點哭笑不得</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他想起很久很久以前</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">第一次在美國渡過平安夜的時候</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那夜也是他在美國進行第一次捕獵</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">把一個大型麻布袋拖曳到森林裏</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">把袋中已半生不死的女人掛到樹上</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">並拿出了刀子</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一刀一刀把女人的頸子割出血來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">女人的血瘋狂沾污</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">的塑膠衣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">甚至年輕俊俏的臉孔也被染上紅色</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">這時他聽見森林裏有樹枝斷裂的聲音</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他在聲音的方向看見一個男孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">大概只得</span>
  <span class="s1">4-5</span>
  <span class="s2">歲左右</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">年齡與</span>
  <span class="s1">Mischa</span>
  <span class="s2">死時差不多</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">雖然很可憐</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">不會留下任何目擊者</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他拿著染了血的刀子一步步迫近那男孩</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">大哥哥</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你是聖誕老人嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">感到詫異</span>
  <span class="s1">, “</span>
  <span class="s2">你覺得我是聖誕老人？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">對呀</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人是穿著紅衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">而且我也看見你有個裝著禮物的袋</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你在送禮物給那個大姐姐嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">看看自己的塑膠衣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">確實已經染紅了</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他被男孩的天真幻想而開懷大笑</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他想起以前的聖誕節父親會扮演聖誕老人來哄</span>
  <span class="s1">Mischa</span>
  <span class="s2">開心</span>
  <span class="s1">.“</span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我是聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">小男孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你叫甚麼名字？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我的名字是</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">露出大大的笑容</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他很開心見到聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ho, Ho, Ho!Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">你想要甚麼聖誕禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嗯？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我想要聖誕老人！</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你想要我？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我想和你結婚</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">成為聖誕奶奶跟你一起派禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">突如其來的求婚而嚇了一跳</span>
  <span class="s1">,“</span>
  <span class="s2">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我不能和你結婚</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你不可以跟我一起派禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">開始感到失望</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">有一滴眼淚從他的眼角掉下來</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">對這有點招架不來</span>
  <span class="s1">, “ Will</span>
  <span class="s2">是個不會哭的好男孩嗎？若果是的話</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我有禮貌想送給他</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我沒有哭</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">我有聽爸爸的話</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我是好男孩</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">擦掉了眼淚</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">很好</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">過來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">我一份禮物給你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">是甚麼？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">一份美味的烤肉</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">用刀把女人的小腳肉割下來</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">去皮切塊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">用樹枝削成的木叉穿上肉塊</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">起了一個營火</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">把肉塊片放上塊進行燒烤</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">看著烤肉的肉汁一滴滴落下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不禁嚥下口水來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">此時</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的肚子發出聲音</span>
  <span class="s1">, “</span>
  <span class="s2">烤肉尚未好</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你要再待多一會兒</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">很專心地看著烤肉</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">待烤肉完成後</span>
  <span class="s1">, Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">把幫</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">吹涼烤肉</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並喂了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個很美味</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那是當然</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">很珍惜這次投喂</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他將</span>
  <span class="s1">Mischa</span>
  <span class="s2">的思念投射在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">身上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他想以後未必再有這種機會</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">然而</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不知道的是</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">以後投喂</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的機會多得很</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">吃完烤肉串後</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">決定送他到家的附近</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">騎在他的肩膀上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看起來</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">十分喜歡這種揹法</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, Your—“ Will </span>
  <span class="s2">不斷重複唱的聖誕歌被</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">打斷啦</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">你能否唱另一首歌？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">可是我只會這首</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人你通常會唱那首？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Naujieji metai.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Um?Nau</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯</span>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Naujieji metai”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我不會這首</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">你能唱嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">清一清嗓子</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他也好幾年沒有唱</span>
  <span class="s1">.“Mirga žvaigždėm ir snaigėm </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Žalios palaukių eglytės. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sidabro varpeliais aidi </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Naujųjų metų rytas. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">嘗試重複</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的歌詞</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Mirga žveigžtėm if snaigam.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">是</span>
  <span class="s1">Mirga žvaigždėm ir snaigėm. ” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mirga žvaigždėm ir snaigėm.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">這次總算唱對了</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">揹著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">和他一邊唱歌一邊出走森林</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Mirga žvaigždėm ir snaigėm </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Žalios palaukių eglytės. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sidabro varpeliais aidi </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Naujųjų metų rytas. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我的家就在前面</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">指著前方的小木屋</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">放下了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">好好地檢查</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">身上有沒有沾上血跡</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">今日的事你不能告訴任何人知道</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">因為聖誕老人派禮物的時候要十分隱蔽</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不能讓其他人發現</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">沒問題</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">好</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">你趕快進屋吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人你明年會來嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這要視乎</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">是不是好孩子</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我會做好孩子</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">所以你明年要再來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">然後明年和我結婚</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一起派禮物</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">見</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">對結婚如此堅持也毫無辦法</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">好吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">待你長大後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我便會和你結婚</span>
  <span class="s1">. ”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嘿！嘿！</span>
  <span class="s1">” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">為</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的答覆而喝采</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在走時在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hanninl</span>
  <span class="s2">臉上給了一吻</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">再見</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">向</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">揮手後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便跑回家</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">看見木屋有名男</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">出來</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">抱起了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">看得出那是一名緊張著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">父親</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">被抱回家裏後</span>
  <span class="s1">, Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">便離開</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">從他的記憶宮殿回到現實</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他看見</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">在聖誕樹旁裝飾</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">一樣的名字</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一樣的頭髮</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一樣的眼睛</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mirga žvaigždėm ir snaigėm </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Žalios palaukių eglytės. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sidabro varpeliais aidi </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Naujųjų metų rytas. “ Will</span>
  <span class="s2">一邊哼著歌</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">一邊裝飾聖誕樹</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">突然</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">感到被人緊緊抱著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">看來你已長大了</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這不是廢話嗎</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這是廢話</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">回味</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">曾經向他求婚的事</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">我幫你掛上去吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">鬆開了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">和他一起裝飾聖誕樹</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">你有扮演過聖誕老人嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">有</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">十多年前曾為一個小男孩而扮演過</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那麼那個男孩一定很幸福</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">居然能看見你打扮成聖誕老人</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那是當然</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">我會讓那個男孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">你得到幸福</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把說話放在心裡</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">壁爐的火光照耀著站在聖誕樹旁的二人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">溫暖的氣氛把這個寒冷的平安夜不再寒冷</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>猜不到吧！Will和Hannibal以前曾經見過面,可惜Will已經忘記.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 聖誕節的抱怨  Christmas complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will對聖誕節的抱怨多得很,這都是因為Hannibal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一個星期6篇呀. 好彩今次無爆肝.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">看著餐桌上的食物</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">這晚一共有十二道菜</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他還記得</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">曾經說過</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在他的家鄉立陶宛每逢過聖誕節必定吃這十二道菜</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這是他們的傳統</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">用匙羹攪拌著他的甜菜根湯湯</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">思考著他是否應該從這裏逃出去</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">你不應該玩弄食物</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這是甜菜根湯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">有甚麼問題？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">今日午餐也是甜菜根湯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">甜菜根湯是我家鄉的傳統菜式</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">今日早餐都是甜菜根湯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">甜菜根是很健康的食物</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">昨日晚餐都是甜菜根湯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will </span>
  <span class="s2">你不應揀飲擇食</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal, </span>
  <span class="s2">我們已經連續兩日</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">連續四餐都是食同一樣的東西</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這十二道菜我已經食到厭倦</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">甚麼時候可以吃其他東西</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把這數餐的抱怨發洩出來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">現在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">慎重考慮在炸雞店裏吃聖誕大餐</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這是因為我煮的份量有點多</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不是有點多</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">是太多了</span>
  <span class="s1">.Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">你難道不知道只有我和你共聚晚餐</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">當然知道</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但這是他和</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">共渡的第一個聖誕晚餐</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">一想到這裏就忍不住興奮的心情</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在不知不覺間便煮多了</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will.</span>
  <span class="s2">我想應該還有點肉類存貨</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我現在去重新準備晚餐</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">等等</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這些食物你打算怎處理？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">雖然很可惜</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但我想我會丟掉這些食物</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">還是算吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">反正這餐吃完後應該不會再吃</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">而且這是你用心烹調出來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我不想浪費</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">我想你好好地享受美食</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我現在也很享受</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">只要跟你一起</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">拉回座位</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">繼續享用這些美食</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">相信他會有一段時間不會再食甜菜根</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal, </span>
  <span class="s2">你不可以放手</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我會跌落地</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">若果我不放手你又怎能學會溜冰</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Hanninal</span>
  <span class="s2">這樣說</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他便加強力度捉緊他</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">感到</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">開始緊張</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他決定捉弄</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">在晚餐完畢後</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便從家裏出來</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看看街道上的各種的聖誕氣氛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">有情侶之間的浪漫</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">有家人之間的溫馨</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">亦有朋友之間的熱鬧</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">在街道的一旁有一個戶外溜冰場</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這正好是一個機會讓</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">教導</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">一項新運動</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">慢慢地把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">帶離溜冰場牆邊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">往溜冰場中心移動</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">戰戰兢兢小步小步地滑行著</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">暫未發現</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的詭計</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">鬆開了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的雙手</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">尤如初生嬰兒般走路</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">令他逗笑了</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">我說過你不能放手</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">但是你現在滑行得不錯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">這時有一個小女孩溜著冰在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的旁邊經過</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">大哥哥</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你要加油呀！</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
  <span class="s2">她鼓勵著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">點頭謝意</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">也向小女孩打了個招呼</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">雖然還跟那個小女孩差很遠</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">努力向</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的方向溜過去</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">務必要給這個嘲笑他的男人來個教訓</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">但突然有人從</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的背後撞倒了他</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">頓時失了重心</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">幸得</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">及時扶住了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will, Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我沒事</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他們共同望向剛才撞倒</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的男人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">只見他也不斷撞向其他人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">有不少人因他而跌倒</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">是一個討厭聖誕節的</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">而且還十分無禮</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">粗魯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal, </span>
  <span class="s2">你打算殺他嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你不喜歡？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">只是今日是聖誕節</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">我不想染了一身血</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那我聽你說</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">只要是你要求的</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我一定會答應</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">帶領著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">回到溜冰場牆邊</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我才不相信你</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">剛剛你便放開我的手</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">因為我想你能盡快學會</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">畢竟我將來我要帶你去外國滑雪</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你現在學會了溜冰會對學習滑雪很有幫助</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">聽到</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">如此憧憬著將來和他一起去旅行的事</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">不禁感到幸福滿滿</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他也開始期待起來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">坐在溜冰場旁邊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">準備交還溜冰鞋給場地員工</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嗚～嗚～</span>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">聽到前方有哭聲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他看見剛剛鼓勵著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的小女孩在哭泣</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">而她身邊則站了一個男人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">是剛剛故意撞倒</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">和其他人的</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta. </span>
  <span class="s2">那個</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">不斷在踩踏一個小雪丘</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">最後臨走之前更把小女孩推跌</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">走上前查看小女孩有沒有大礙</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">嗚～嗚～</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他破壞了我的雪人</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">小女孩指著那個小雪丘</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">隨即安慰小女孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他發出的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">信息素令小女孩平靜下來</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看到此景</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">真讚嘆著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">身為純正</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">有能力令小孩的情緒平服</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal ,</span>
  <span class="s2">我改變主意了</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抱起了小女孩</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">但要由我親手下第一刀</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你先送小女孩回家</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">之後再跟我會合</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">離開了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">和小女孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他往車子方向走去</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">畢竟殺一個人需要一些準備工具</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抱著小女孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,“</span>
  <span class="s2">我們先回家吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你的家在哪個方向？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那裏</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">小女孩又想一想</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">但媽媽說如果玩完後便去餐廳找她</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">和小女孩來到她母親所在的餐廳</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">小女孩母親看見</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抱著小女孩進來時便心感不妙</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will</span>
  <span class="s2">向她解釋剛剛小女孩遭到</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">欺負的事情</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">那名母親隨即安撫小女孩</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並感謝</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把她送回來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">向</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">發出了短訊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">通知了他的地點</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">小女孩的事已辦妥</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will</span>
  <span class="s2">也隨即去找</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">離市中心愈遠的街道</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">積雪愈多</span>
  <span class="s1">,Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">舉步難行</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他最討厭聖誕節</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">因為連續</span>
  <span class="s1">5</span>
  <span class="s2">年的聖誕節他被</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">女友甩</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">說她們找到了屬於她的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha, </span>
  <span class="s2">所以他討厭所有女性和</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega,</span>
  <span class="s2">只要一看見他們</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">就必定欺負他們</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">但話雖如此</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他也是正常的男人</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">總會有點性欲需要滿足</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">所以在溜冰場裏就向某個男性</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">占了點便宜</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">不得不說那個男性</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">的臀部柔軟且有彈性</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">操起來一定很舒服</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">此時前方有個身影</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">就是剛剛那個男性</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega.</span>
  <span class="s2">他在樹下依靠著</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">好像在等待甚麼人</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他似乎留意到</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">的靠近</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">並向他露出富帶曖昧的微笑</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嗨</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">主動向</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">打招呼</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嗨</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你一個人</span>
  <span class="s1">?” Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">可不會放個這機會</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你呢？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我也是</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">覺得有豔遇了</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Omega,</span>
  <span class="s2">你叫甚麼名字？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">反正這晚之後我們不會再見</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不需要知道對方是甚麼名字</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">覺得太好</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他只是尋找一夜情的婊子</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega, </span>
  <span class="s2">所以待會怎樣玩也不用負責</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這十分合切他的性格</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">不如我帶你去汽車旅館</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我比較喜歡在野外</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">真是個瘋狂的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega.</span>
  <span class="s2">對啦</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你不用理會你的</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">嗎？他在哪裏？</span>
  <span class="s1">” Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">要確保一會兒不會被</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha </span>
  <span class="s2">揍了一頓</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">他？在你身後</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">立即轉身</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看見有名</span>
  <span class="s1">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s2">站在他的身後</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他身穿了一件連身塑膠衣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">手拿了一把獵刀</span>
  <span class="s1">. Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">轉向</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">竟然玩弄他</span>
  <span class="s1">. Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">發出心中的怒火</span>
  <span class="s1">, “</span>
  <span class="s2">你這個婊</span>
  <span class="s1">—“, </span>
  <span class="s2">他的說話還未完</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便已倒下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">因大量出血和寒冷令他意識矇糊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">在他蓋上眼睛時</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看見</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">也拿著同款的獵刀</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那獵刀上沾上了他自己的血</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">再次合力完成作品</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">這個粗魯之人</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">死訊遍布的時候</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">必定有人為此歡樂</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">例如那個可愛的小女孩</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">到車上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">準備駕車回家</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Will ,</span>
  <span class="s2">那是真的嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你說甚麼？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你比較喜歡在野外</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">跟</span>
  <span class="s1">Beta</span>
  <span class="s2">交談時聽得十分清楚</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那只是敷衍的話</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">哼了一聲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他駕駛著汽車</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">往他心中的目的地駛去</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">一段時間後</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">發現了有點不對勁</span>
  <span class="s1">, Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">不是往家的方向駛去</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把汽車停在野外的樹林裏</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will </span>
  <span class="s2">知道他想做甚麼</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">我說過那只是敷衍的話</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">然而</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">卻沒有聽從</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的說話</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">坐在壁爐附近</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">披著厚厚的毯子</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他估計他應該是感冒了</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">從</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">口中拿出的溫度計也證實了這件事</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你在樹林裏脫光我的衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你很容易生病</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">在下雪中的冬天脫光我的衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這是機會難逢</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">在沒有暖氣的地方脫光我的衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那時你也很享受</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你想把我涷死嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">好抱歉</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will.</span>
  <span class="s2">我想我應該真的做錯</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">你想飲熱可可嗎</span>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
  <span class="s2">我去沖一杯給你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">等等</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">還是算吧</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">你在這裡陪著我</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你肯定只要我的陪伴而不是熱可可？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">嗯</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">拉回到壁爐旁邊</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will</span>
  <span class="s2">依偎著</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal, </span>
  <span class="s2">沒過多久</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">便在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的懷中睡著</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">看著懷中的</span>
  <span class="s1">Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">覺得今年的聖誕過得真不錯</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下一篇番外會在新年發布.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 這不是預像中的新年    This is not the expected New Year.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把一條條的電線連接到電視機的接駁位</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">並按下開機制</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">電視畫面出現了藍黑的背景</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">一點點的白色圓點和某個</span>
  <span class="s1">Logo </span>
  <span class="s2">出現</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">如此專注熟習</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">的操作而感到有點好笑</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但他也擔心</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">會否沉迷</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">而忽略學業成績</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從一個袋子裏拿出遊戲光碟</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">並放進</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">主機內</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">查看遊戲光碟盒</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">對此毫無印象</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">這應該不是我買給你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這是</span>
  <span class="s1">Beverly</span>
  <span class="s2">買</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">她說她已玩厭了這個遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這是甚麼類型的遊戲？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">格鬥類型遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.Beverly </span>
  <span class="s2">說這個遊戲可以有兩個玩家</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will </span>
  <span class="s2">用一種渴望的眼神看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">我不會玩這些電子遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">可不想破壞自己的形象</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">他承認電子科技除了帶來方便外</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">還有娛樂</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但他那部平板電腦通常是用來看網上新聞或學習專業知識</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而不是用來玩遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那就算吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">其實也不是想強迫</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">與他一起玩</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">只是他覺得他倆可以透過遊戲一起好好地放鬆</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而不是透過狩獵和性愛</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">點開選單</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">按下「開始」的一欄</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">隨即便是眾多的可操縱角色</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">有男有女</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">甚至是怪物</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看著電視機出現的各個角色選擇</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不少女角的衣著十分暴露</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他開始覺得不應該讓</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">玩這個遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will </span>
  <span class="s2">在</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">祈求的目光之下選了一個較為正常的男性角色</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並開始熟習遊戲的玩法</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">男角色在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">操控之下</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">拳打腳踢攻擊對手</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">看上似十分普通</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">然而在遊戲發出「</span>
  <span class="s1">finish him</span>
  <span class="s2">」後</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">驚訝</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">因為</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">操控的角色用一種血腥的方法來解決對手</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">（作者：原本想寫是怎樣血腥</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">但又覺得</span>
  <span class="s1">This is bad idea. </span>
  <span class="s2">所以詳情請參考</span>
  <span class="s1">mortal kombat</span>
  <span class="s2">）</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">立即又拿起遊戲光碟盒</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">發現這是未成年限制</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">未夠年齡的青少年不可以玩</span>
  <span class="s1">. Will </span>
  <span class="s2">已經開始玩下一關</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他的角色以不同的血腥方法來解決對手</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">知道他要有所行動</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">他先關掉電視機</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">再把</span>
  <span class="s1">PS5</span>
  <span class="s2">的電線拔掉</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">被</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">所做的一切而目定口呆</span>
  <span class="s1">,“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">你在做甚麼？我未玩完</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will </span>
  <span class="s2">從現在開始</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你不可以再玩遊戲機</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What? Why!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這個遊戲太血腥暴力</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">對你有不良影響</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這只是遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">但它描述的殺人的方式太過血腥</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這會令</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">感到恐懼</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這就叫血腥嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">The Chesapeake Ripper</span>
  <span class="s2">未免太看少他的狩獵伴侶</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
  <span class="s2">沒錯</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">遊戲裏的血腥動作始終都是遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">永遠比不上現實中狩獵的血腥程度</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">若果血腥會令</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">感到恐懼的話</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">那麼</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">則帶了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">無數次的體驗</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">相比遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">他帶來更多的影響</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這不一樣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我的是藝術</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">每一次血都會噴到我身上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">跟遊戲一樣</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我們有穿塑料衣</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">血不會污糟真正的衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">遊戲也一樣</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">不會污糟真正的衣服</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">更不需要後續清洗塑料衣的工作</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">此時時鐘很不合時地響起</span>
  <span class="s1">,12</span>
  <span class="s2">點正剛剛踏入新的一年</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">原本是打算和</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">幸福地倒數新年</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">而不是像這樣爭論狩獵和遊戲哪個更血腥</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">總之你不能再碰這個遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這只是格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這很普遍</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">看樣子你很喜歡格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">突然想到某樣東西</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">還好吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">覺得</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">似乎有點放軟的態度</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">格鬥遊戲很好玩</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">你也許應玩玩看吧</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">再次嘗試說服</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">的確</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我也未玩過格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不應該那麼快下定論</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">沒錯</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我們一起玩格鬥遊戲吧</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">這個可以有兩個玩家</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你一定能玩得很開心</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">所以</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">你會跟我一起玩格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">對吧？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">這當然啦</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你肯定不會中途棄權？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不會</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">直到我玩厭了這個遊戲之前？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">沒錯</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">很好</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">看見</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">答應</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">便拿出第二手制給他</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">但</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">突然撲向</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你在做甚麼？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你說你會陪我玩格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">壓在身下</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我是說電子遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">我說過我不會玩這些電子遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">壓制了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的雙手令他彈動不得</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">他伸手觸摸</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">褲裏的小東西</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">並親吻著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的乳頭</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">但這也不是格鬥遊戲呀</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">如果我不溫柔對待你</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">那便是格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">褲中的小東西突然握緊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">再咬住</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的乳頭</span>
  <span class="s1">. “Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">這很痛</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">真正的格鬥遊戲當然會痛</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">扯掉了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的褲子</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">正式開始和</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">玩格鬥遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,that’s too much.</span>
  <span class="s2">我受不了</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">覺得這和以往</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的溫柔很不同</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">現在</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">只能感受到</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">粗暴</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">所以</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">只捱過了一小段時間後便想棄權</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不可以</span>
  <span class="s1">, Will.</span>
  <span class="s2">你答應過我不會中途棄權</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">加快抽插</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的後穴</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並加緊握住</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的陰莖</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不讓</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">射出來</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">我輸了</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">所以我們在這完結</span>
  <span class="s1">, please</span>
  <span class="s2">？</span>
  <span class="s1">” Will</span>
  <span class="s2">帶著有點哭腔的語調向</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">請求著</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">雖然這很刺激</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但也很粗暴強橫</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">這樣對年輕的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">來說</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">不是他們能夠承受</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">但我還未玩厭了這個遊戲</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">你曾答應我</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">舔了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">從眼睛流出來的眼淚</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">之後更咬噬</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">後頸的線體</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">血液刻畫著咬痕的加深程度</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看著已經昏迷過去的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega,</span>
  <span class="s2">內心感到充裕滿足感</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">看來就算原本的新年活動計劃未能落實</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">也不是那麼差勁</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">臨時計劃也比原本的好</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">抱起了躺在地板的</span>
  <span class="s1">Will, </span>
  <span class="s2">把他帶到浴室裏</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">好好地清洗一番</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">洗滌身體後</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">又把</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抱回床上</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">為</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的昏迷程度檢查下</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">最後得出的診斷</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">是不可能即日醒來</span>
  <span class="s1">. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">知道</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">之後一定會發火</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">看來他要好好準備道歉的賠禮</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">以免</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">會不理會他</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">張開了眼睛</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">筋疲力盡、心身交瘁都已經不能形容現時的狀況</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">房門響起了敲側擊</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">進入臥室的是那個令</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">身體如此虛脫的主因</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Will,</span>
  <span class="s2">你還好嗎</span>
  <span class="s1">?” Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">輕撫著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的捲髮</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">沉默不發一言</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">更撥開了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的手</span>
  <span class="s1">.Will</span>
  <span class="s2">現在還感受到腰部的痛楚</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">雙手因瘀血而形成的酸痛</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">後穴更感受到紅腫熱痛</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我知道我做過火了</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你原諒我好嗎？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">拒絕了</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">離開了房間</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">但沒走遠</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">反而很快回到房間</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">推了一輛送餐車來到房間</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">送餐車明顯有裝飾過</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">可愛粉紅色的蝴蝶結和心形紅色氣球裝飾著原本冷冰冰的送餐車</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">送餐車上最為顯眼的是插滿花瓶的巨大花球</span>
  <span class="s1">, </span>
  <span class="s2">各種粉色系列的鮮花燦爛地綻放着</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">彷彿在哄</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">微笑</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">送餐車上還擺放著各式精緻甜品</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">布甸、果涷、曲奇、義式雪糕、甜餡餅，還有頂著華麗的擠花杯子蛋糕</span>
  <span class="s1">.Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">更拿了一個巨型犬玩偶出來</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">這時每一種東西都深深吸引著</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega,</span>
  <span class="s2">房屋充滿著濃濃的粉色泡泡氣氛</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可惡的</span>
  <span class="s1">Omega</span>
  <span class="s2">特質</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">現在怎能再對</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">感到生氣</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">你很狡猾</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Will</span>
  <span class="s2">抱住了那隻巨型犬玩偶</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我只會對你狡猾</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">終於得到了</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的原諒</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">此時</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">收到了一封來自</span>
  <span class="s1">Beverly</span>
  <span class="s2">的訊息</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2">內容是一幅樂團三人在派對上的合照</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">附寫上「你缺席了一個瘋狂的派對」</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal </span>
  <span class="s2">看到</span>
  <span class="s1">Beverly</span>
  <span class="s2">的訊息內容</span>
  <span class="s1">. “</span>
  <span class="s2">昨日她們舉行了新年翌日派對</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">我看見你依然不醒所以幫你拒絕了她們</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我睡了多久？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">整整兩夜一日</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Will </span>
  <span class="s2">很難相信他睡了這麼久</span>
  <span class="s1">.“Hannibal,</span>
  <span class="s2">我討厭你</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Don't lie to me,Will. </span>
  <span class="s2">看看這些我為你準備的東西</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">你絕對會深愛著我</span>
  <span class="s1">.”Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">任何時都能看穿</span>
  <span class="s1">Will.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">把臉埋在巨型犬玩偶</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">以免阻</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看見他的通紅的臉</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
  <span class="s2">然而</span>
  <span class="s1">,Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">看到</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">發紅發滾的耳朵</span>
  <span class="s1">,</span>
  <span class="s2">並輕輕撫摸著</span>
  <span class="s1">Will</span>
  <span class="s2">的捲髮</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">這次</span>
  <span class="s1">,Will</span>
  <span class="s2">沒有撥開</span>
  <span class="s1">Hannibal</span>
  <span class="s2">的手</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>